Kuroshitsuji oneshots!
by BlackButlerFreak
Summary: this is going to be a series of oneshots! Different pairings, ratings K-M most likely... stories are better than summary! (hopefully...) :/ any ideas for a oneshot (or any shot really :P) then send me a message! :P
1. Chapter 1

Grell is a **woman**, and her and Will live together in an apartment...

OK! this message is for EVERYONE! i've recieved several reviews telling me Grell is a man.  
Thing is... some of my stories will have Grell as a man, others will have Grell as a woman! Just cuz i write fics with fem!Grell does NOT mean i am a homophobe! On the contrary, I'm a supporter of gay rights and all that stuff... If you think i'm a homophobe, check out my other stories, or my favourites! And if that's not proof enough for you, i have a "I 3 yaoi" pin on my backpack! *exasperated sigh* also, i refer to Grell as a "she", bcuz she wants to be referred to as one. I know she''s _biologically_ male, but she _wants_ to be a woman, (as if you couldn't tell -.-) therefore, i call her a "her".. got a problem with that?

i got this story i my head literally about 20 minutes ago... i was typing up an early-morning journal entry on dA when i heard this scary noise in the house...and came up with a Grelliam fic! XD

enjoy and review!

* * *

"AAAAAHHHH!"

*rolling credits*

Grell sat frozen on the couch, the blanket half-covering her. She slowly pushed the button on the remote, and the screen turned off.

She'd just watched the scariest movie she'd ever seen. Alone. With no one in the apartment. Will was out working late, so she'd put on a movie, a horror movie, though. Grell stayed sitting, starring at the screen, as if the monster she'd watched would jump out at her. She slowly grabbed the phone on the nearby coffee table, and dialed Will's number.

"Duuuude look's like a laday! Da-da schtit da-da! Dude looks like a lady!..." Will picked up his phone and saw it was Grell calling him, but he was parking in the driveway, so he didn't answer.

"Crap…." Grell muttered, now scared shitless.

What if a demon had come into the Shinigami Dispatch and killed Will? Or what if he'd gotten into a car accident on his way home? It was raining outside… Grell looked out the living room window and starred at the dark clouds and the pattering raindrops on the window, half-expecting a monster of sorts to walk by the balcony.

A sudden noise out by the door shocked Grell, and she hid under the blanket, covering her whole body, and quivering in fear. She heard the door unlock and open, and the sounds of footsteps enter… A grunt, door closing, and footsteps…

Grell got up quietly, and seeing as the monster hadn't seen her yet, he grabbed a nearby shoe, and whacked the dark form at the back of the head, and sent it crashing to the floor. Grell gasped at her sudden braveness and quickly turned on the lights to examine the monster she'd managed to knock out.

Bending down, she saw that the form had dark hair, a dark black suit and wore glasses. Wincing, Grell turned the dark form over and facepalmed when she saw it was Will. His eyes were closed and he was breathing softly. She opened his eye a crack, and was relieved to find them a normal greenish-yellow colour, meaning he hadn't been possessed.

Grell sighed and grunted as she semi-dragged and lifted Will to the bedroom and flung him onto the soft bed. He bounced a bit and his hair got ruffled. Grell smiled at his beautiful sleeping form.

She turned off the lights in the hallway, locked the door, and came back in time to see Will's eyes flutter open.

"W-what happened?" he asked, looking up at Grell who was casually sitting on the bed near him.

"I thought you were a monster. So I attacked you." Grell ran her fingers along the back of Will's neck and started to unbutton his shirt.

"What?" Will starred, dumbfounded at Grell.

"Well, its true." She shrugged her shoulders and slipped off his tie, placing it on a nearby chair.

Will sighed and leaned back against the pillows. He'd become somewhat accustomed to Grell's odd antics and explanations. He slipped off his shoes and socks, and wiggled out of his pants. Grell pulled back the covers and they both got in the bed, and as soon as Will pulled the covers up to his shoulders, Grell had snuggled against his arm.

"Protect me?" she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Always." He whispered back, turning around to hug her, slowly falling asleep.

* * *

there ya go! hope it wasn't too bad

i liked it...please excuse any grammatical errors, it is 1:14 am and i really do not feel like revising it :)

please tell me what you think! reviews make my day! :D

p.s. if you guys wanna check out my deviantart, i'll post a link to it soon on my profile... just fyi, i haven't uploaded anything yet, but i shall soon, its just full of cosplay+black butler pics XD


	2. Ciel visits Hell aka, the dentist

Ciel visits Hell… aka, the dentist

Hey goiys! I know i haven't been updating much lately, but i've been sick... its called "Writer's block"... and "Laziness", i think most of you have experienced it before?

yup..

so, here is the next oneshot i have...

Sebaciel shipping, modern-day

it was supposed to be a fluffy oneshot about Ciel's reaction to be getting a cleaning, but...it turned into some other fluff :P

as you can probably tell, this story was inspired...by todays' dental cleaning :) i hate getting a cleaning...makes me feel sick...

so, i hope you guys like it, i definately enjoyed writing it :D

* * *

"Turn around. Now."

"No."

"I don't want to go."

"But you have to."

"No, I _don't_."

"Yes, you _do_, Ciel."

The young teen slumped in the passenger seat, crossing his arms over his cheat. He stared out the window as Sebastian drove. He smirked mischievously and turned to face his lover.

"Sebastian?"

"_Yes_, Ciel?" he said, already aware of what the boy would say.

"If you turn around now, I'll make sure you won't regret it later."

Sebastian turned his head slightly and raised a thin eyebrow at Ciel's words'. The boy merely winked and grinned, letting his eyes roam over his lover's body, resting a little below his navel.

"Pervert." Sebastian muttered, facing the road again.

"Heh, you like it, so don't complain." Ciel smirked. Seeing no reaction from Sebastian, he rested his cheek on his fist, and continued to stare out the window.

"Tch, why do I have to go anyways?"

"You need a yearly cleaning, Ciel. It's for your own good."

"But it makes me feel sick! And it hurts!" Ciel turned to face Sebastian, widening his eyes for dramatic effect, and sticking out his lower lip, trembling.

"It won't last forever, just an hour or so. You can deal with it."

"No! No, I can't!"

Sebastian chuckled at Ciel's efforts, and ruffled his hair.

"Your going, Ciel. No matter what." Sebastian said firmly, parking the car in front of the much-dreaded building.

"What if I won't go in?" Ciel pouted, crossing his arms again.

"Then I'll carry you in." Sebastian grinned at the boy, getting out of the car.

"No. You won't." Ciel warned.

"All the way to the dentists' chair." Sebastian sang, walking around to Ciel's side of the car.

"No!" Ciel tried to lock the door, but Sebastian was faster. And he had the keys.

"Yes, come on now. Put your arm around me."

"No." Sebastian carried Ciel in his arms, pushing the door open with his foot.

"Appointment for Phantomhive, please." Sebastian said to the secretary.

"O-of course." She stuttered, trying not to stare at the display before her.

"Um, with Dr. Moore? At 3:15?" she asked, looking up from her computer.

"Yes, that's it."

"First door on the left."

"Thank you very much." Sebastian continued to carry Ciel to the dentists' room, and lay him on the chair, with his arms still folded.

"Mr. Ciel Phantomhive, is it?" a tall man came in, sporting nurse-like clothes and a mask around his neck.

"Yes." Sebastian replied, leaning against the doorframe, smirking at Ciel, who glared at him.

"Well, just a cleaning for today. Nothing too tragic, don't worry." He smiled at Ciel, checking the papers in front of him. Ciel mumbled something along the lines of 'that's what you think'.

"I'll come back in an hour to pick you up." Sebastian called, leaving the room. Ciel opened his mouth to call after him, to beg him to stay, but he daren't let his weakness show. He bit his lip, and tried to find something to distract him, when he noticed the tray of sharp tools beside him. He gulped as the dentist turned to smile at him.

"Ughh… I feel sick… pull over." Ciel moaned, clutching at his stomach.

"No, you're not." Sebastian insisted.

"Yes, I am… ugh…. God I hate the dentist. I hate you too, you know that, right?"

"Hmm, odd. I was under the impression you loved me, seeing as you scream it out loud every night." Sebastian chuckled behind his hand as Ciel turned to glare at him. "I do NOT scream!"

"Yes, you do. Quite loudly in fact." Sebastian frowned slightly, pretending to clear his ear with his pinky.

"Liar!" Sebastian chuckled, parking in their driveway.*

Ciel slammed the door after coming in, slipping out of his shoes and flopping onto the living room couch.

Sebastian went into the kitchen to prepare supper, while Ciel flipped through tv channels.

Barely 15 minutes later, bored with crap-shows, Ciel traipsed into the kitchen, leaning heavily against the counter.

"Supper ready yet?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it isn't."

"When will it be ready?"

"Soon."

"How soon is 'soon'?"

Sebastian sighed, placing tonight's mac and cheese in the oven. "Not in the next 5 minutes, that's how soon."

Ciel moaned, letting his head droop so his chin touched his collarbone.

"But I'm hungryyyy!" he complained.

"I'm aware of that. Now please get off the counter so I can clean it." Sebastian grumbled, lightly whipping Ciel's arms with a cloth to make him move.

"Tch. You don't realize how hungry I am Sebastian!" Ciel lamented, moving to lean against the fridge.

"Then maybe this'll satisfy your hunger." Sebastian grinned, cornering Ciel and leaning in for a kiss.

"Mmpf!" Ciel hugged the taller man, kissing him back. He felt hands slide down his back and let out a sound of surprise when he felt Sebastian pick him up, forcing his legs around the mans' waist.

He carried the younger man to the couch, pressing him down gently, and slipping his tongue in. But immediately pulled back from the kiss, "Ew." He said simply, and returned to the kitchen, leaving a dumbstruck Ciel on the couch.

"What?"

"Your mouth tastes disgusting." Sebastian stated, getting himself a cup of water to get rid of the horrible taste.

"What do you mean my mouth tastes disgusting?!" Ciel exclaimed, stomping to the kitchen.

"It still tastes like whatever the dentist used. Its revolting." He cringed before taking a large gulp of water.

"Ehhhhh! Don't do this to me!" Ciel complained, clawing at Sebastian's shirt.

"Do what to you?"

"Refuse to feed me, and neglect my most urgent needs!"

"Kissing is an urgent need?" Sebastian smirked at the boy, who was now clinging to his leg like a child.

"YES! Since when was it NOT an urgent need?" Ciel explained, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Supper's ready." Sebastian said, walking over to the oven, with Ciel sitting on his foot.

"Oh-my-god, really?" Ciel practically yelled, staring up at Sebastian, very much enjoying the view.

"Yes, really. Now would you please get off me so I can serve it, you small food-deprived child?"

"TOTALLY!" Ciel pushed himself off Sebastian's foot and rolled behind the counter.

"Odd child…" Sebastian mumbled, opening the oven.

"It smells HEAVENLY!" Ciel screeched, still hiding behind the counter. Sebastian placed large servings in each plate, and made his way to the living room.

"FOOD!" Ciel screamed, barrel-rolling onto the couch. He landed on his stomach, but quickly sat up and picked up his fork, digging in contentedly.

"MMM!" he smiled, and wiggled happily.

"Do you like it?" Sebastian asked, amused at the boys' happiness.

"Mm-hmm!" Ciel nodded, smiling widely at the cook.

Once they were finished, Ciel was lying on the couch, cuddling in Sebastian's arms as the movie came to an end.

"Mmn." Ciel snuggled closer, breathing in the mans' scent.

"Ciel… Ciel… cupcake, wake up, the movie's over." Sebastian whispered, gently brushing his blue-grey hair.

"Mmnn." Ciel frowned and hid his face deeper in the mans' chest. "Don't call me that." He mumbled.

"What? Cupcake?" Sebastian smiled.

"Yes." Ciel replied, annoyed.

"What's wrong with that name, cupcake?" he snuck his fingers near the boys' ribcage, and tickled him.

"Ehh! Stop it! Haha! Stop it! Sebastian! Ser-seriously! Can't breathe! C-can't breathe!" he said hoarsely, trying to shove the mans' fingers off of him.

"Are you ok, Ciel?" Sebastian immediately stopped tickling the boy and made sure he wasn't having one of his asthma attacks he was so prone to having.

"No! I-I'm dying!" Ciel grasped his throat and started shaking, finally going limp.

"That's not funny, Ciel." Sebastian slapped the boys' ass and got up, taking the empty plates with him.

"Hey! That hurt!" Ciel ran into the kitchen, hugging Sebastian from behind.

"Sure it did. Hey, isn't that usually my position?" Sebastian smirked down at the boy, who blushed a deep red.

"Perv." Ciel mumbled, letting go.

"What was that about 'you like it, so don't complain'?" Sebastian smiled, putting the dishes in the dishwasher. Ciel stared at his boyfriend for awhile, until he got a quizzical look from Sebastian.

"I love you, you know that?" he murmured, his cheeks turning a light pink.

"Yeah… I know. I love you too." The couple embraced each other, never wanting to let go.

* * *

Yup...total cheesy-ending, but hey! its cute! (i think so, anyway...)

i hope you guys liked it! if you did, then please, review! it makes me happier than you think! :D

*Did you know? You park in a driveway, but yet drive in a parkway? (yup, you've probably heard about that one before… but I felt like sharing it anyways! makes me feel smartz! :D)


	3. A Dangerous Love - pt 1

Helluuu readers! It has been a while since I've uploaded anything... I wanted to write, trust me, but... eh...

So, yet another oneshot... I've had this on my desktop for awhile now, wanted to upload it...

I've been kinda busy with cosplay... and work. ^.^

I hope you guys enjoy it, I know it's a little 'moody' for me, but... yeah. It was kind of inspired by the play "7 Stories" (No, I do not read plays, I was in my school play ^.^ for the first time). While I was reading the script, I found two characters, and their situation, to be a perfect plot-bunny for a short Grelliam story. This is -most likely- not the only chapter... it'll probably have 2 or possibly 3 chapters... possibly. And I don't guarantee the next chapter I post on here, will be "A Dangerous Love"... so... fair-warning.

* * *

A red figure groaned, clearly annoyed as the little kitten continued its incessant mewling. As the sounds rose in need of attention, so did Grell's patience.

One particularly loud shrill from the feline had Grell on his feet, stomping as he glared at the kitten, following it to the kitchen. The kitten brought him through the bedroom, down the hallway and finally to... the kitchen. To be fed. _Gah_! If it wasn't for his deep love for the kitten, he might've kicked it.

Stooping down, he picked up the stinky bag of cat food and poured some into its somewhat empty bowl, refusing to breathe as long as the bag was open. Once he finished, he washed his hands and wiped his face, pushing the 'on' button on the coffee machine. Regretting the action as soon as he'd done it, he tried stopping it, not wanting to wake poor William, who was still sleeping. He tried putting a towel over the machine, but it did little to quiet its loud beeping. He frantically looked around the kitchen to find something to muffle its incessant sounds, when loud footsteps made their way into the kitchen.

A half-asleep and angry Will barged into the kitchen, blindly reaching behind the coffee machine and pulling the plug. Giving Grell a deadly glare with his blind eyes, he stomped back to the bed, covering his head with the pillow.

Crossing his arms frustratedly, Grell looked around their apartment, trying to find something to occupy himself with on this lonely morning. Finding nothing, he sauntered back into the bedroom, the small silk nightdress he wore swaying around his thighs.

When he found William lying in bed still, he sighed, stepping into the bathroom to freshen up properly for the day. When he came back out, Will had hardly moved from his position on the bed. He still had his head under the pillow, and he lay spread out across the large bed, the covers dangling off the edge, barely covering his feet. He wore his 'classic' blue and white striped pyjama pants, rarely accompanied with the shirt on most nights. His glasses lay on the bedside table nearest him, along with their alarm clock, which currently read 9:34 a.m.

Usually Will was up by now, even though it was the weekend, he still liked to get up early. A smirk found its way to Grell's lips as he reached over and plucked Will's glasses off his little table, and put them on.

He frowned when he couldn't see much of anything, William's prescription was just too strong for his eyes; the man truly was blind. Grell pursed his lips in boredom as he removed the painful spectacles, and placed them on the dresser. He never was one to put things back where they belonged.

He noticed the large bedroom windows were open a crack and grabbed his cigarette pack in his drawer before hopping outside. He closed the door behind him, but left it open a tad and turned to lean against the cold, iron railing. Pulling the white stick out, he stuck it between his pink lips and striked the lighter, igniting it.

As he carelessly puffed away on the life-decreasing-stick, he glanced around his neighborhood. He noticed the young lady across the street had had a visitor last night. A certain blonde-and-black haired bespectacled young man, who had previously romped their neighbor just last week. He got around pretty quick.

As Grell continued to observe his neighbor's activities, he failed to notice the activity going on in his apartment. William had woken up and was grumbling to himself as he couldn't find his glasses. He was sure he'd put them on the nightstand, like always…

As he stood up, he noticed his boyfriend was outside, smoking, yet again. Frowning, he put his hands out in front of him and shuffled across the room, fumbling his hands over any surface to find his spectacles. When he heard the window doors open, he looked in that general direction and barked out,

"Where in bloody hell did you put my glasses?"

"Well good morning to you too, sleepyhead. They're right here." Grell handed him his glasses, and started making the bed, throwing the pillows on the ground to pull the sheets up.

"Hey hey, don't do that! I put my face on it!"

"So?"

"_So_, the floors' dirty!"

"No it's not, not with the way you clean this place." Will groaned in frustration as he picked up the pillows, pulling their cases off and dumping them into the laundry hamper, quickly putting on new ones from the linen cupboard. Grell shook his head, making his way back to the kitchen and plugging in the coffee machine once again.

Will came in, moments later, hair still a mess and took out his coffee mug. He opened the fridge, looking for breakfast. Grell came up behind him, sneaking his arm in between Will's body, and the fridge door to take the milk out. Finding nothing of interest, he closed the door with a small sigh, only to bump into Grell. He was fetching himself a spoon, but he was still in the way. Sighing louder this time, he went to place to put his mug under the coffee dispenser, and pushed the start button. He leaned back against the counter, glaring at the machine as if giving it death-threats if it didn't hurry up.

Grell reached across him, his red hair tickling his nose as he opened a cupboard door and pulled out the sugar.

"Honestly Grell that is enough!" he snapped, pushing the man away.

"W-what? I didn't do anything!"

"You've been in my way all morning, _and_ you hid my glasses!" he barked, grabbing his full cup and putting it in the microwave; he liked his coffee steaming hot, and the machine never was quite able to reach his desired beverage-temperature. Slamming his fingers onto the buttons, he turned to glare at Grell.

"That wasn't on purpose, Will. I was bored, I was waiting for you to wake up." Grell shot back, crossing his arms, making his nightdress inch up his thigh a bit.

"Why do you need me to start your day? Honestly…" he sighed, clearly annoyed. Grabbing his mug, he slammed the microwave door shut and marched into his study, still in his pyjamas. Grell glared at the man that was supposedly the love of his life, and sipped his coffee.

* * *

Yup... Hope you liked it! Please review, the more reviews I get, the more I'm inclined to upload quickly.

Also, if you wouldn't mind checking out the quick-survey I posted on my profile, it would be greatly appreciated!

Thanks~!


	4. Broken Heart

Helluu!

I know I said I'd update faster if I got reviews and, well, I didn't get any. Not one review. You guys sadden me. D: But here I am.. with another oneshot.

Not related at all to "A Dangerous Love", something else. It's pretty different, for me anyways. I've never written angsty... Yes, its angsty.

Warnings: Angst (no, really) implied Grelliam and Ronilliam

This just came to me... I don't even know what I was thinking... but this came out of it. And... well, personally, I think my writing's improved ^.^

Please review, I haven't gotten reviews in what feels like ages, and reviews make me verrryy hapy! :D

* * *

Grell Sutcliff had been dating William T Spears for almost a century now.

Mentally-dating him, of course. The man wouldn't even let him within 3 feet of his person, much less allow them to date. And it was on this particular day, that Grell Sutcliff was feeling abnormally cheery. It could have been due to the bright sunshine outside, and all the merry birds singing in the trees… the whole picturesque Hollywood set-up, if you will. It was Sunday afternoon, and Grell had taken it upon himself to visit his dreamy man. He'd always seen William at work, all stuffy and no-play, but he'd never witnessed him outside work… he knew where he lived of course, due to years of stalking. But he'd never once been inside his apartment, or even seen William out of his (sexy) work clothes.

So that was where Grell was now; on his way up the stairs to Will's apartment. #307. He'd dreamt about the day he would finally get to visit 'his' man, and now, he would! He could hardly contain his excitement.

When he reached the last step, he hopped up, a wide-toothed grin appearing on his perfectly made-up face. He'd spent a few extra minutes (read as: hours) styling his long hair, and adjusting his makeup, not to mention choosing an outfit a little different than his usual shirt and slacks.

Literally jumping with giddiness, he went to knock. But paused. He really, honestly, could not believe he was actually doing this. He felt like an excited middle-school-girl about to meet her crush. Squeezing his eyes shut tightly, he knocked.

And waited.

It seemed like hours he stood there waiting. Maybe Will wasn't home…? Nonsense. He never leaves his apartment… he doesn't even have a social life! So why would he leave?

And besides, as Grell pressed his ear to the door, he certainly heard noises coming from inside. He took a deep breathe, and knocked a little louder. Still no response.

Honestly, what was the man doing?! He surely didn't put his tele on that loud… hmm… does Will even watch tele? He didn't seem the type to… _who cares_? He rang the doorbell.

I'm here to see my darling~ William! But in gods name, why isn't he answering the door?!

Maybe he's playing tough-to-get… mmm~ maybe I'll just have to barge i- the door opened. Grell couldn't help but smile and widen his eyes, as he watched Will's face appear.

Well, more like, half his face. He hid behind the door… and his glasses were off. When were they ever off his face? Who knows, who cares.

"Will~ darling!" Grell made to come in and hug him, but the door stood in the way, and William didn't seem like he was anywhere ready to open it any wider than the 3 inches it already was. Grell stood out there with his arms spread wide, awaiting a hug with a ridiculous grin plastered on his face.

"Will? Aren't you going to let me in?" Grell purred, dropping his arms and getting as close to the door as he could without pressing on it. He tried pushing it a tad, but Will's foot seemed to be stopping him on the other side.

"Sutcliff what in devil's name are you doing here?" he snapped, widening and squinting his eyes as he tried to adjust his vision without glasses.

"I came to see you darling~! Now, why don't you let me in?" he said, smile widening as he put his hand against the door and gave it a gentle push.

"N-no, don't-" Grell's little pushed increased in strength as he overpowered William and opened the door wider.

"Will? Who is it? Surely they can wait for us to finish here…" came a voice down the hall. Will seemed to have found his strength once again, and stopped Grell from opening the door all the way, now only revealing his torso. His naked torso, apparently.

Grell's brows furrowed as he stared. He'd never seen Will topless before, and he really did not seem like one to walk around shirtless, even if it was in the confines of his own home. And who was that talking?

Footsteps approached the door, and Grell looked into Will's eyes before slamming the door he saw, made him wish he'd chosen another day to come visit Will. The world seemed to have gone in slow-motion as the door slowly widened, letting Grell see all of William's apartment, and who he was with, along with what they were wearing. Which happened to be, nothing.

William Spears, and… Ronald Knox stood there, butt-naked. Grell snapped his eyes up to meet their frightened gazes, and away from their obviously aroused state. Tears began to well up in his eyes as he tried to find some sort of explanation in Will's eyes.

Finding none, he looked at Ronald, his co-worker, his friend, his underling-... Frightening images of Will and Ronald together bursted through Grell's vivid imagination and only made his tearing up worse. They both stood there, eyes wide and mouths gaping at Grell, oblivious to the sound of his heart breaking in two.

When the door finally hit the wall, the soft sound it made seemed to have brought them all out of their coma. Grell nodded, and dashed out, dropping the flowers he'd brought along to the ground in a trampled mess.

Ron looked at William and urged him to go after their co-worker. He grabbed the nearest piece of clothing he could find and dashed out after Grell. Not only was the Reaper faster than he was, he was also damn good at making himself blend in with the London crowd. But his obviously bright red hair gave him away.

"Grell!" Will called out to him, and tried weaving his way through the busy street, but being chased after only seemed to make Grell run faster. The tears streamed down his porcelain face, bringing with them the remnants of his makeup and blurring his vision. He couldn't see ahead of him very well, but that didn't matter, all he had to do was get away. He didn't care if he found himself home, if he got lost or even if he got run over by a bus. He didn't care about anything… his heart was broken.

Just as he was about to cross a street, a firm hand held onto his arm and tugged him back, crushing him into a hug. _That familiar scent_… he tried to push himself away, not ever wanting to face this man again. But the hold on him was strong, stronger than he was in his weakened state. Letting himself be controlled by the man he loved, the man that had betrayed him, he let him walk him back to his apartment.

His mind seemed to have gone all fuzzy, for he knew that if he was in his right mind he wouldn't have let William drag him back. He kept his face down, letting William steer him in the right direction. His tears didn't stop, nor did they lessen, but when he saw a pair of bare feet stop in front of them, he stopped. Looking up, he saw the distraught face of his co-worker, a man he trusted and liked. Another one who had betrayed him. A sudden surge of pain coursed through Grell and he almost toppled to the ground, but Will kept him steady. Together they helped him up the stairs and into the apartment, gently placing him on the sofa. Grell's crying didn't stop, so they placed a blanket around his shudders and left to get some proper clothes on.

"What… now?" asked Ron, slipping on his pants.

"I, don't know. I really do no know…" Will replied, buttoning up his shirt. They came back in the living room and found Grell had curled himself up into a ball and kept on crying, quickly dampening the blanket and his hair. They sat down beside him and tried to comfort him in any way the could, rubbing his back, pulling back his hair so he wouldn't suffocate, even trying to explain. But nothing could stop his tears. After awhile of effort with no results, they left him to his own, going into the kitchen to make some coffee.

Hours passed by as Grell cried, not caring if his wet makeup soiled Will's blanket, not caring if he looked terrible, not caring that he was still at William's… he just didn't care about _anything_ anymore. Every now and then, Ronald and Will would try to calm him, but always to no avail.

It was almost night time when his crying seemed to come to an end. Will and Ron were in the kitchen yet again, trying not to look at each other when they heard the crying die down. Getting up, the went to sit down beside Grell once again, and tried to pry him away from the blanket so they could get him to sit up.

A last few choked sobs came out as Grell shifted himself to breathe fresh air. He pulled the blanket down, exposing his red and crinkly face. His eyes were red, almost unbelievably red and his lips quivered. Looking into the faces of those he'd loved and cared for, only brought more tears to Grell's eyes. They cascaded down his face, his makeup all washed out.

After a few minutes, he attempted to collect himself once more as Will handed him a cup of warm tea. His lips were still quivering to much for him to drink, or say anything. Will rubbed his back as Ron went to fetch a cold compress. Will took the moment they had to lean in close and whisper,

"Grell.. I'm unimaginably sorry you had to come at such a time. I... we, should have told you ages ago." Will's words seemed to have come in one ear and gone out the other as Grell's shoulders shook. He took gasping breaths to calm himself; he'd read an article somewhere of a man dying due to lack of oxygen when he had been crying.

Ron came back with the compress and placed it on the back of Grell's neck, pushing the hair out of his eyes. Straightening his back, Grell looked up at the ceiling, purposely avoiding looking in their eyes, and tried his best to calm himself.

When his crying subsided and only his shaky breathing remained, he looked at both men and tried to stop the tears from falling again.

"Are you, um, are you ok, Sempai?" Ron asked softly. Grell shot him a dark look, as if saying "_What do you think?_" and Will grabbed his hand, attempting to keep him calm. It seemed to work, as Grell's features softened and gave a small shake of his head. Ron and Will just looked at each other, wondering what on earth they could, or should do with Grell. _What happens now?_ They both thought, until Grell broke the silence.

"How long?" he rasped. All his crying had dried out his throat and talking seemed like the worst thing to do at the moment.

"Beg… beg pardon?" Will murmured, leaning in to hear better. He tried to clear his throat but it only made the pain worse, so he drank a bit of tea. It helped.

"How long? How long has it been going on?" Closing his eyes, he lean his head back against the couch, not wanting to see their faces.

"A few weeks…"

"**How long?**" Grell growled, demanding the truth.

"Almost a year now." Will replied sheepishly.

"And?"

"And what?" Grell brought his head forward to look at them,

"Do you love each other? Is it just a fling? Just for sex? What is it?" he demanded. Neither of them replied, only glancing looks at each other.

"_Well_?" Grell spat, looking at Ronald.

"We, uh, we do love each other…" he mumbled, looking down at the floor. Grell nodded, taking another sip of tea. The spent quite awhile in silence after that, Ron and Will positioning themselves on the couch opposite. They're hands inched towards each other until finally they were together. They tried to hide it from Grell, but nothing went past him. Not the hand holding, not the secret glances they shared, not even the translucent white stains on the blanket he was holding.

When he thought he'd had enough, he drained the last of his semi-cold tea and got up. What a bad idea that was. His vision blurred and he felt like he was swaying… until two pairs of hands steadied him. Looking up, he saw worry etched on both their faces.

He jerked his arms away from them and walked to the door, putting his hand on the knob.

"Just tell me this," he asked, turning around to face them. "Do Eric and Alan know as well?"

Their lack of reply told Grell everything he need to know. And with that, he left, stepping on the flowers he'd brought earlier and letting his boots guide him down the rushed to the door,

"Will you be alright on your way home?" he called down. Grell stopped, turned around and looked up into those eyes he'd once fallen in love with, that face. How it had looked so beautiful and handsome that morning, his hair… it had looked soft and Grell had wished nothing more than to run his fingers through it.

He nodded and faked a smile as he went on his way back home.

That smile had caused Will to coil, it hadn't felt right… something about it seemed… off. He knew it hadn't been a real smile, it was meant to comfort him, but… there seemed to be an alterior motive to it. Frowning in worry, he stepped back inside and closed the door. He and Ron spent a quiet evening at home that night, constantly worrying about Grell. When they decided it was time for bed, Will grabbed the phone and dialled Grell's number, the mystery of it all had been killing him all evening. When Grell didn't answer, he went to bed. He had a fitful nights' sleep, waking up with a horrible feeling of dread. He tried to push it away as he sat down for his breakfast, opening the crisp morning paper. Bold letters jumped out at him… a man had committed suicide last night.

* * *

Yeah... I like, never write angsty, sad or even suicide fics... so I really don't know how I came up with this.

I apologize now, if this was like, too sad... I never write upsetting stuff, much less read it, so I don't really know... what to do... :/

Review? Please? Pretty please? With a Sebastian on top?

Tell me if you'd like me to write the next part for "A Dangerous Love" next, or something else...

I just feel like its been ages since I uploaded anything...

REVIEW AND MAKE MY DAY!


	5. Alan

Heyo! I'm back with yet another oneshot... this ones' much happier, promise!

Rating: K+/T

Genre: humour, crack/parody, smidge of romance

Summary: Eric runs away from Alan, but why? All he wanted was a simple hug...

* * *

Alan Humphries didn't look it, but he was surprisingly strong. Not 'surprisingly' surprisingly strong, of course not, he barely passed the field exam. But his thin body often mis-lead Eric, who had been victim to his deadly hugs one too many times.

"But Erriiiiic!" Alan whined, following his boyfriend out of their shared office and into the hallway.

"No! No hugs! Broke ma back last time…" he replied nervously, trying to escape the inviting arms that reached out to him. "_Gotta get away from 'im…_" was all he thought as he glanced over his shoulder to see how far back Alan was, and found the short man to be right on his tail. He started running down the hallway when he bumped into a blonde mass and fell to the floor.

"Uyaaaa! Sempai? W-what're you doing?!" Trainee Ronald Knox asked, a look of bewilderment on his face as his senior practically straddled him to the ground.

"A-alan.." was all he muttered before getting back up and dashing down the hall.

"What?" Knox pushed himself off the floor and brushed invisible dirt off his black pants.

"Knox?" Looking up, he found another of his seniors, Alan with a hurt look on his face.

"Hey Alan-sempai, what's wrong with Eric-sempai?"

"I don't know… I wanted to hug him and he ran off…" he said dramatically, looking glumly at the floor.

"Aw, here. I'll hug ya!" Ron offered, stretching out his arms, a wide smile on his face.

"Really?" Looking up, he saw Ron wasn't joking, and took up on the boys' offer.

He outstretched his arms and stepped forward, taking the underling in his arms.

And nearly breaking a rib.

"AhhAHHH! Le-lemme go! Lemme go sempai! Aiee! P-p-please! Aiuuyaaaaa dat hurt-s!" he nearly screamed, trying his best to get out of the mans' death grip.

"What's wrong?" Alan asked worriedly, peering at the man who was currently in a fetal position on the ground, yowling helplessly. As the burning pain in his chest started slowly fading, he looked up at the man who had caused him such pain, and scrambled to his feet, tearing down the hallway at inhuman speed.

"Knox? Knox!" Alan called out. When he ran away from sight, Alan sighed dejectedly and hung his head, turning to Grell's office. The door opened before he could knock and Grell's face appeared,

"What the bloody hell is going on?! I've been trying to work!" he snapped, peering around Alan. "Oh, Alan, what're you up to?" he asked, looking down at the much smaller supervisor. He closed his door a bit, and Alan noticed his hair looked unbrushed. And his lips looked… fatter. And red.

Choosing to ignore such vulgar accusations his mind came up with, he held his arms out, widening his smile.

"Hug?" he asked sweetly. "Uhh… sure." Grell said uncertainly.

He wrapped his arms around the mans' neck and hugged him ba- "SHIT! Let me GO Alan! Shi-owww! That chafes!"

Pulling himself away from the deathly man, he retreated into the safe confines of his office and slammed the door.

"Who was it?" he heard a man murmur in Grell's office.

"Alan… he hides super-abilities you know."

"Oh, I highly doubt that."

"Hmm, go and see him now, you'll see what I mean." Grell replied, wincing slightly as he sat in his chair.

"I'd much rather stay here, if you don't mind." the semi-naked man replied, moving to straddle Grell on the chair.

"Nope, go on out, I want you to see for yourself." Grell ordered, pushing the man towards the door. Grell really hadn't wanted to stop, but he needed to see what Alan was hiding.

Will huffed as he slipped his shirt back on and popped his head out. He noticed Alan was still standing in front of Grell's office, holding back his chuckles as he took in his boss' ruffled suit and hair.

"Alan Humphries… how long were you standing out there?"

"Just a few moments, sir." he replied, his face turning red as he tried not to laugh as Will's face turned red as well.

"I see. Apparently there is something Sutcliff wanted me to see from you?"

"Oh… I don't know what that could be. But sir, if I may, you look like you need a hug."

"What? Preposterous… absolutely not Humphries."

"But, sir. It'll be good for you."

"No."

"I wanted to avoid using this method, but you've left me no choice… hug me now, or I shall tell the whole office what you and Sutcliff were doing in there, not to mention in your office, in the washrooms _and_ in the store-rooms." Alan threatened, crossing his arms. William blushed and stepped outside.

"Alright. But make it quick." he snapped, pushing the man into his arms.

"Mmm~" Alan smiled and hugged his boss.

"A-alright.. that's enough. That- ah, that's en-nn-aahhh OW!" William had to resort to violence to remove Alan's small arms from around his waist. He slammed him into the wall, causing his shoulders to roll back, releasing his tight grip on William.

He took his chance and without a glance back, scurried back into the safety of Grell's office, and arms. Leaving an incredibly upset Alan outside, alone.

* * *

Yeah... its not that funny, i'll admit. I just wanted to post something.. I have like, a word doc always open cuz I'm RPing it with someone, about... 8 other word docs saved on the desktop, and about... 4 'note-apps' open for oneshots... all BlackButler fics...

I had the picture in my favourites for awhile, and this crack-shit-fic popped into my head... I apologize if you merely raised an eyebrow at how much it is lacking in humour... truly sorry D:

Once again, reviews... are wonderful! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And if you wouldn't mind... check out the poll on my profile? Pretty please? Now with a Sebastian _and_ Ciel on top? wait... that didn't make sense...nvm

Thanks for reading! Don't hate me for this bad chapter!


	6. In the middle of the night

Hello again!

It kinda just feels like I'm spitting out oneshots at this point... anyways, you people are lucky. I keep updating even though you guys don't review -.- REVIEW! Please! honestly, you do not know how happy it makes me to find "New review" in my inbox!

So, this is... pretty short. I'm pretty proud of it, actually...

Rating: T borderline M

Pairings: unexpected...sort of. It's not a very popular pairing... it's straight. Odd, i know.. but.. whatevr. I'll just tell you, it has Sebastian ^.^

* * *

She arrived at the location where the suspect, Mr Anderson Hill, was currently staying at. It was a 4-star hotel and he was calmly enjoying the night-sky, sitting outside with a half-empty glass of Scotch. He'd come to Brampton for a business meeting, and her client had paid her a hefty sum to get rid of this man. He looked nice enough, but then again, they all did.

He was alone outside in the pool's terrace, and the lights were dim; perfect for a quiet death. As she started putting together her rifle, he got up and started walking around. For a moment she thought he might leave and she'd have to find another way to kill him, but Mr Hill merely wanted to walk around the pool, carelessly drinking the rest of his drink. Sighing in relief, she attached the last piece of her gun in place, and slid onto the ground in a lying position. It wasn't exactly what you'd call comfortable, but it was the best way to shoot a moving target.

As she used her excellent far-sighted vision to target him, a noise behind her alerted the presence of someone else. She whipped her head to the side to peer over her shoulder and could barely distinguish a tall, black figure in the night. She positioned herself so she could see this person better, but it did nothing to help.

He stepped forward and the soft glow of the moonlight brightened his features. He had raggedy black hair that tickled his neck, narrow, red eyes and a strong jaw. That was all she'd been able to distinguish. That, and the pocket knife hidden in his boot.

Sensing he was Mr Hill's private, and secret body guard, she hopped on her feet and got in a ready stance. She could take him down, most likely. The corner of his soft lips flicked upwards in a smirk as he saw her ready herself.

"Do you think I'm going to hurt you?" he asked teasingly. He had such a soft and almost hypnotizing voice that it took her a minute to realize what he'd said.

"Possibly. It all depends." she replied, narrowing her deep-set eyes at him. He was rather good-looking… he barely took a step forward before she had her hand-gun pointed directly at his face.

"Depends on what?" From this angle, she could see he was completely clothed in black, like her. Maybe he'd come to kill her? Or, maybe ironically enough, someone else wanted to kill Mr Hill.

"Who you are."

"You don't need to know who I am." he replied matter-of-factly.

"Why not?" Her eyes drifted over his body, looking for other hidden weapons. From what she could see, he had a holster and a gun in it, the knife she'd noticed earlier, and cufflinks in his pocket. Who knew what else he had hidden behind him, and anywhere else on his body; the minimal light and dark shadows as well as dark clothing didn't help.

"It's not important." he replied simply, taking a step forward. The action caused her to stand up, still pointing the gun at his head threateningly. He put his hands up defensively and approached her. She glared at him.

He was within arm's reach now… _why wasn't she shooting him?!_

"Don't… get any closer." she warned.

"Or what? You'll shoot me?' he mused aloud. He kept getting closer, the grin on his face getting cockier with each step.

"I might."

"No you won't." he said, chuckling slightly.

"And why wouldn't I-" he interrupted her by leaning forward and pushing his lips onto hers'. The action almost made her drop her gun, but she knew better, and kept a tight grip on it, lowering it to his crotch when he started deepening the kiss.

He felt the tip of the gun against his inner thigh, but chose to ignore it as he licked her lips open, pushing his tongue between her teeth. As they fought for dominance, a soft moan managed to escape her lips and she blushed, instantly regretting it. Their hot tongues rolled over each others' as their bodies impulsively drew closer to one another. She felt his arms gently wrap themselves around her petite waist, pulling her closer until she could feel his warm chest.

He tried to pull the revolver out of her hands but she wouldn't let go. Pulling away from the kiss, she opened her eyes and shook her head, deciding to stick the gun in his pants in a more threatening manner. She smirked as he leaned down to kiss once again. Their kissing quickly heated up as soft moans were emitted from both of their throats. He pulled her tighter and lifted a hand to cup her cheek, running it upwards to slide through her soft, velvety-red hair.

They continued on for awhile, her mission all but forgotten in the arms of this unknown and mysterious man. She kept one hand on her gun, still poised to shoot his balls off, while the other slid around his back, keeping their heated bodies close. Soon enough, his want to take this further became known and she smirked at him. He slid his hands under her thighs and picked her up, wrapping her thin legs around him.

Their lips never once left each others' as he carried her down the roof steps and into the quiet hallways of the hotel, and into his room. Clothes started coming off as soon as they'd made it to the bedroom, and kisses started getting more passionate. The heat in the room increased as well as their lust for sex.

Being quiet spies and shadows left little time or room for love and free time. Leaving a mission like she'd just done had been wrong; her client had paid good money to get rid of his enemy, and here she was, sleeping with a stranger who could very well kill her at any moment. And yet, that didn't seem to bother her as he started trailing kisses along her jaw and neck, moving towards her shoulder and collarbone. She mewled softly as he started sucking on a rather tender spot at the base of her neck and she gripped his hair, not wanting the pleasurable action to stop.

Their time together was spent in sweet pleasure as they both relieved their urge for a night of passion. Moans had slipped out, hair had been tangled and essences had been spilt.

She was the first to wake the next morning, thanks to her watch beeping somewhere on the floor, probably hidden under some clothes. She scurried to find it and shut it off, preferring to leave unnoticed. The sleeping figure stayed limp as she dressed herself quietly, gathering her forgotten revolver and essentials.

Pulling her shirt off the ground, she found the mans' pants not too far, and a black wallet poking out of the back pocket. Curious, she glanced at the man before picking it up and opening it.

He was… an MI5 agent. Cocking her head to side, she let a smile slip on her face as she found his name; Sebastian Michaelis. It was… a nice name. It suited him. Sounded foreign, but it wasn't. She couldn't really pinpoint what his nationality could be…

Sighing softly, she dumped his wallet on the floor, and crouched her way over to his side of the bed. He slept peacefully, and looked like the definition of "gorgeous" as he snored softly. She leaned over and pecked his cheek. Holding back her giggles as his nose twitched, she stood up to leave, making it as far as the bedroom door before she heard him speak,

"What's your name?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep. He rolled his tongue to try and rid his mouth of his horrible morning-breathe. She turned and smiled, "Mey-rin." and left.

* * *

Yup... please don't flame me. I don't actually ship them... but i found it kinda cute... hope you did too :P

You know what comes next... REVIEW! Review my little darlings! lol as if... most of you are probably older than me... ^.^

And dont' forget my little poll on my profile... Thanks!

Oh, P.S., in case you didn't notice, the picture for this story (obviously not mine) is Alan... wanting hugs... its for the previous oneshot, with Alan's deadly hugs... just..wanted to make sure you got that... I remember the picture having captions, but maybe it was my imagination...


End file.
